


Don't interrupt me.

by stayherespacecowboy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Girl On Girl, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayherespacecowboy/pseuds/stayherespacecowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum lives a boring life and the only person that makes her feel better is a certain vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't interrupt me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic I hope you guys like it!

Peppermint Butler knocked on Bonnie's door to her room in the morning to wake her up so she could start the day. "Princess it's 6:30 time to wake up! You have a meeting at 7 with the Earl of Lemongrab, he says his kingdom doesn't have sufficiant resources, some citizens would like to talk with you about taxes..." He went on and on Bonnie was now 18 she hasn't had any fun her whole life just the constant pounding of rules and responsibilities. The only time she felt 'alive' was when she was with Marceline.. They were only friends.. She wanted more..

As Pepermint butler rambled on about the royal duties and meetings Bonnie's mind began to wonder about the mysterious vampire. she imagined Marceline flying into her room at night slowly begining to kiss her her lips ghosting against her neck, fangs barely touching her pulse point and slowly Marceline would snake her hand between- "NO THATS NOT RIGHT!" Bonnie shouted right in the middle of a meeting everyones eyes darted towars Bonnie searching for a slight indication of maybe an answer to an outbirst like this. Her face was flustered with a deep shade of pink and the wetness begining to grow inbetween her thighs. "I-I'm sorry.. I need to excuse myself for the day I feel a bit light-headed. Peppermint we will need to delay this meeting until next week when I am feeling better. I am deeply sorry everyone." Bonnie runs up to her bedroom drawing herself a bath. 'All I need is a long hot bath, I just need to relax all of this stress is making me go crazy.' She slowly steps into the bath and soon enough she is submerged in suds. Bonnie lay her head back and thoughts of the raven haired girl wonder back into her head and soon her hands start to slide down her body she feels each and every curve. She slowly rubs her outer lips and immediately bucks her hips and arches her back at the amazing sensation, sure Bonnie has touched herself before but never while thinking about Marceline. After a short time she starts moaning out Marceline's name, Bonnie then slides one of her fingers in and gasps she starts at a slow pace then increases the speed she eventually is slamming her fingers into herself she feels her walls clench around her finger, she knows she's close Bonnie is ready to come she uses her other hand to rub her clit. Bonnie's eyes glaze over and she screams out Marceline's name and it isn't until she comes Bonnie realizes what she had done.

Bonnibell quickly jumps out of the tub and dries herself off she runs to her bed and flops herself down face first. 'What have I done. This isn't right. I masterbated to a girl, to my best friend!' Bonnie wasn't a lesbian right? She never thought about it.. Never really had feelings for anyone that didn't go past being friends. But whenever she thought about Marceline her heart would start pounding in her chest and she would feel the most unexplainable of feelings. Bonnie loved her everything she did Marceline was the most improper person she knew but thats what she loved about her everyone one of her perfect imperfections. Bonnie decided to call it a night and decided tomorrow she would pay a visit to Marceline.

The next morning Peppermint Butler didn't wake Bonnibell up because of the pervious day. After she got up and showered it started to pour outside. Bonnie sighed deeply she was waiting for some excuse to come up so she didn't have to talk to Marceline but this didn't make her feel any better she knew this had to happen. Bonnie spent the whole day pacing her lab thinking that science equations would make her feel better. When it got to about 7:32 (she knew Marceline would be awake by then). With a quick note to anyone who enters her room saying that she'll be out in Ooo. Bonnie doesn't care that it's pouring down rain. But after all this time she was waiting Bonnie still has no idea what she wanted to say. Could she say anything at all? Bonnibell knew Marceline was gay but she didn't know if she like her back.. Even if Marceline didn't like Bonnibell back she wouldn't let it change their friendship. But Bonnibell didn't want that she couldn't live with herself being rejected. She wanted Marceline to be  _hers._

After about thirty minutes Bonnie arrives at Marceline's doorstep.

* * *

Marceline is up in her bedroom preoccupied with a random girl she met at a bar both are drunk out of their mind when she hears a few knocks on her front door she dismisses it at first then the 'intruder' hesitantly knocks again. Marceline groans tells the random girl to hold on and stumbles downstairs to open the door and meet a sopping wet Bonnie. Her teeth are chattering, lips are blue, and her usual composed style is now in a mess. Bonnie can tell that Marceline is drunk she smells the heavy odor of alcohol on her breath Bonnie takes her eyes up from the ground is met with a naked Marceline and another woman?! Marceline whispers to the woman to go wait back upstairs. "Holy shit! Hey! What's goin' on Bon efrithin' goin' alright?"Marceline's words in a gentle slur, Bonnie opens her mouth and nothing comes out but for a different reason this time. Tears well up in her eyes and her bottom lip trembles. "Hey, hey, Bon what's wro-" Bonnie runs off in a jealous rage her tears so big in her eyes she can barely see where she's going. When she reaches the Candy Kingdom she storms up into her room and locks herself in. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU!" Bonnie screams into her pillow. She makes sure her windows and curtains are closed so that Marceline can't get in. Bonnie cries herself to sleep. For the next few days no one goes into her room to bother her Bonnie decides to wallow in heartbreak.

After the fifth day she wakes up to a tapping on her bedroom window. Bonnie knows who it is. "Bonnie, it's Marceline open the fuck up what is going on?! What was going on with you the other night let me in it's pouring out here!" Bonnie groans and gets up to unlock the window and let Marceline, for a moment Marceline is taken aback she's never seen Bonnie so messy. Her hair is in a messy bun, eye makeup smeared down her cheeks like she's been crying for 5 days straight. Bonnie just stands there already regretting letting Marceline in, she has nothing to say to her she was too late she's scolding herself a million times over in her head. Marceline decides to break the awkward silence, "soo, what was up with you the other night?" Bonnie's mouth was dry she hadn't spoken to anyone in five days straight at first words didn't come out then, she spoke in a low whisper,

"Who were you with the other night..?" she spoke with obvious pain in her voice even though she tried to hide it as best she could.

"Some random girl I met in a bar, did you know her or something? What in the hell set you off with that?"

"Marceline nothing was wrong! I was just wondering!"

"Well obviously something is wrong, I don't know what the fuck crawled up in you. You shouldn't be fucking yelling at me for wonderin' what's wrong with you!"

"NOTHING IS WRONG! And if something WERE wrong it would be none of your business in the first place!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOW UP AT MY PLACE IN FUCKING POURING DOWN RAIN?!"

Bonnie realized the slight flaw she had in her argument what should she say? "I wanted to know if you wan-"

"NO! YOU TELL ME THE GLOBDAMN TRUTH! WHY DON'T YOU GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS FOR ONCE AND MAN UP TO SOMETHING?!"

"BECAUSE IT BREAKS MY HEART EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT IT!"

"W-what do you mean?" Marceline cools down from her rage.

"FORGET I EVEN SAID ANYTHING!" Bonnie has tears in her eyes they're flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks she goes to push Marceline out of the way to her bathroom and she catches Bonnie's hand. They've never been this close Marceline looks deeply into Bonnie's swelled eyes and speaks in a low tone, "Bonnibell, what is going on?" Bonnie tried to look away, no one should ever see her in such a horrible state. Something about Marceline's deep dark eyes catches yours and you're sucked in. Bonnie starts to cry even more Marceline wipes the tears away. She manages to choke out a small sound Marceline pulls her close into a tight embrace. Bonnie pulls away and says in the clearest voice she could manage, "I love you.." Marceline looks down at Bonnie and whispers an I love you back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bonnie nuzzles herself into the crook of Marceline's neck, "I thought you didn't feel the same way,"

"How could I not." Marceline passionately kisses Bonnie and it immediately deepens she pulls at Marceline's coat pushing her hips against Marceline's thigh they moan into the kiss, they then have to pull away from the lack of oxygen as soon as they take a deep breath they go back to kissing. Marceline ghosts her tongue against Bonnie's bottom lip to gain further access to her mouth. Marceline guides Bonnie to her bed when they plop down and Marceline is on top she bites Bonnie's lip to receive a light gasp from her, Marceline starts kissing down Bonnie's jaw and then neck every once in a while nipping her skin which gets small moans from her. Bonnie's face is a deep pink trying to keep the sounds in, she doesn't want to be improper. Marceline seems to get this and decides to get Bonnie to let go of being improper for once, she takes her shirt off and soon Bonnie does too. Marceline unsurprisingly not wearing a bra and Bonnie wearing a pink frilly bra with a small bow in the middle Marceline quickly unhooks Bonnie's braw with one hand and her mouth attaches to one of Bonnie's nipples while the other hand is slowly caressing the other. Marceline's tongue is tracing circles around her nipples and her fangs graze over Bonnie's nipple her gasps and moans are getting louder Marceline chucking at the sounds of the princess unraveling "M-Marcie" the princess was flushed all over a darker pink than Marceline has ever seen.. She was just so pretty.. A small drink couldn't possibly hurt... "Marcie wh- oh.. ohhhh" Marceline bit down to taste some of the princesses' pink on her neck Bonnie couldn't help but arch her back in the amount of pleasure and pain the bite provided for her. Marceline decided to take this to the next level and take Bonnie's pants off she turns her head in embarrassment no one has ever seen her like this she feels so bare and relaxed to make everything better she's with Marceline, the love of her life. Marceline puts her hand under Bonnie's chin and turns in toward her she kissed Bonnie and whispers a quick I love you and kisses down her stomach when she reaches Bonnie's pantie line she looks up for a look of approval Bonnie quickly nods. Marceline let her fangs graze over Bonnie's inner thighs as she was kissing them when she got to Bonnie's outer lips she saw how wet Bonnie was for her she wanted to tease her make her beg for release. She licked her lips and went to slowly suck on Bonnie's clit making her buck her hips, "Marcie!" she starts to kiss Bonnie's wet folds and lets her tongue slowly lick Bonnie taking in her taste. "G-Go faster!" Marceline was intentionally going agonizingly slow, "my dear princess, you just have to say the magic word" Marceline knew Bonnie hated when she called her princess, especially now when they were in the most intimate of times together but, Marceline was feeling mischievous so she decided just how much the princess could unravel.

"Marceline, I am not doing that!"

"Well if you want me you'll obey." To put the icing on the cake Marceline flicked her tongue against Bonnie's clit. "M-Marcy! Please!"

"Please what princess?" She put her mouth over Bonnie and stuck her tongue inside.

"Mmm nnggg PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!" And with that Marceline started to move her tongue faster over Bonnie's clit and stuck a finger in her she was soon moving fast inside her, Marceline's tongue and finger were moving in synchronization, Bonnie could feel Marceline's hot breath against her she was moaning louder and louder Marceline knew she was close to the edge. She immediately pulled her finger out and took her mouth away Bonnie let out a huff of frustration and Marceline snickered. She put one leg on top of Bonnie's thigh and the other under and moved close so their pussy's were touching they both whimpered at the pleasure and intimacy they felt. They started to move together Marceline's mouth attached to Bonnie's nipple both of them were screaming in pleasure as they climax together. They both lay down after their intense orgasm a thin layer of sweat glistening over them, they both try to catch their own breath.

"That. Was. Amazing. I love you Marcie, so much.

"I love you too Bonnie."

"So.. What are we..."

"Were a couple duh. What did you think?" Bonnie has a smile plastered on her face and cuddles up into Marceline's arms and they soon fall asleep together.


End file.
